Lemon Supernatural Dean Winchester
by yoitswaffle
Summary: BDSM context, for consensual adults only. Dean finds you in the Windigo's den, and decides to free you, for the cost of your Submission to him.


**Lemon **

_**Supernatural**_

-You were last asleep, when you remembered, now it's dark and you feel as if you are being suspended by your arms. A tall, shadowed creature's silhouettes stood above you, it's ancient breathe smothering your nostrils. Your heart races, pounding its way out of your chest cavity, your comrades are nowhere in sight, and the monster in front of you has a certain glee as its evil presence tickles your skin, the goose bumps forming. Out of fear, you black out…

-Loud bangs are echoing through the dark, murky, underground, disturbed by all the noise, you jolt back into consciousness. Still lightheaded, you start to open your blood crusted eyes, more shadows are coming. The shadows seem to grab someone out of your range of sight and scape, your throat, far too dry, silences your screams for help, weak, and unheard as all hope for escape is abandoned. The frantic footsteps grow fainter before an earth-shattering shriek pierces your ears and a final shot is fired.

-After what seems like an eternity, more foot steps are heard, these are different than the ones before, this one has some sort of cockiness to it, you look up to see nothing but the dark. "Well, well, well. It looks like we must have forgotten a little bunny down in the hole. Helpless, restrained, and oh-so adorable" The man's voice strikes immediate fear in you as he feel his toothy grin nearing your face. You start to respond but a warm cloth placed on your face, smothers your words as you feel a dark, burning at your cheeks, the Man now stripping you of all clothes, almost like the very threads that hold the fabric of your cotton rags are suffocating you and he's trying to free you from their grasp. His mouth nears your ear, tickling your lobe as he chuckles his hands leading up and all around your shivering, exposed body, almost caressing your perfect curves with the warm cloth. Slowly, his hands reaches between your delicate thighs, washing your very own privates as the color of your face intensifies, a soft moan escaping your lips. After the man pulls away and removes the cloth from your face, you start to feel your vision return, the handsome man before you flashes his pearly-white teeth at you. "Now, should I let you down? Or should I have some fun with you first?" You're eyes dart around the dark underground, fearing for the creature. The man almost looks concerned before understanding what you're doing and chuckles "No need to worry about the Windigo. Everyone is safe, my brother, Sam is home, and I thought I'd do another check up on this old railroad, make sure we got everyone. Looks like you were left behind Little One" You whimper softly, numb from the ropes and look sadly at him, "Please let me down Sir, please? I'm begging you" you say. "You're begging me?" He grins wider, "I think I have something you can do for me, in exchange for your freedom" There's a sparkling in his eyes as the moon light sneaks in through a crack above you, striking his face. As much as you fear for what he has in store, you can't help it but feel him almost reaching over and striking a chord inside you, excitement…

-He leans in, looking deeply into your eyes, his eyes, almost, like green emeralds, glistening with mischief and interest as he reaches up to untie you, his hands graceful as he undoes the knots and catches you before you tumble to the ground. He lowers his gaze to you down to the floor before he holds your throat gently, tight enough to demonstrate his power, but loose enough to allow you to release your ragged breathes. "If you're a good girl" His grip tightens, "I might reward you sweetly" His words sending a sensation to your nipples you've never felt before. He straightens up, leaving you on the floor before pulling out handcuffs out of his leather jacket and cuffing your hands behind your back, restricting you from fighting him off, not that you wanted to at this point. Pulling off his belt he cracks it just inches in front of your face, forcing you to cower in fear "That's just a warning, disobey just one of my orders, and I'll beat you beyond belief" He said. "Yes Sir" You reply. "It's Master to you Little One" He says. "Yes Master" You quietly mumble.

-"Now, let's have some fun, yeah?" He grins. "Get over here. Now!" You start to stand before he sends the belt across your chest, the red welt setting in just above your breasts, releasing a cry from you "I never said to stand, crawl you stupid whore" He snarls. Slowly and gradually, you start to crawl on your knees, finally reaching him and sitting below on your ankles, watching him with admiration, the way he hit you earlier already gave you a feeling that made your legs wet. You want more.

-"First, unzip my pants" His order seemed to confuse you as you blurt out, immediately regretting it "How? I can't use my hands" You see his anger before he raises his belt and whacks you across your cheeks, forcing you to fall, your face burning with shame and the stinging pain of his Power. "With your fucking teeth, you good for nothing, dumb bitch!" You look down, tears forming in your eyes before you feel him gently cup your face and sigh, unzipping his pants for you and leaning down to kiss the gentle marks on your face and cradling your head closer to his crotch. "I trust you can at least take my cock out" He says. You nod and gently pull down his boxers with your teeth, careful not to hurt him, feeling him relax, biting his bottom lip as you hold on to his dick with your mouth, pulling it out and gazing at its size before you hear him moan an order "Suck". You start to go at your own pace, the very first inches making you gag before he reaches down to gently pinch your nipples, tugging at them and rolling them between his fingers, moaning as he shoves more inside your mouth, preventing you from pulling out. He finally let's go when you're about to pass out from suffocation and smiles, stroking his cock and throws you down to the floor, face on the ground, ass up.

-She looked so devour able in such a vulnerable position, he couldn't even help himself to moan, pushing himself inside her, his cock tearing her up, her whimpers just provoking him more before he grabs her by the hair and pounds into her deeper and faster, smacking her ass every now and then.

-You never felt this type of sex before, his dick inside is just so pleasuring, but what's more exciting is the sadistic abuse he pours out on you, and you love every second of it.

-After a while of sweating and grunting, he tenses and grips on tighter to her, his sweetness bursting deep inside her as he slams in deeper and releases all his pleasures inside her, filling her up as she screams, gasping and falling to the floor, curling up into a ball and closing her eyes in blissful sleep.

-You wake up once again, in bed, clothed, and home. It was all just a dream. A sweet, pleasurable dream. You sigh in frustration and turn over, resuming your slumber.

-She didn't see him but he was watching over her, tracing the marks on her body as she slept, she looked so peaceful. It would be so easy to just take her again. He leans in, kissing her forehead and whispering softly, "Sleep now Little One, you may serve your Master another time". He retreats back to the shadows, leaving her alone, but staying in her dreams and her heart. Always owning her, always her Master.


End file.
